


Reward for wereleopard58

by Galadriel34



Series: My Wallpapers [82]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Illustrations, M/M, Reward, Wallpaper, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the reward for wereleopard58 for completing the April songfic challenge at 1_million_words :) She wrote an amazing story and I made an art for it. I hope it'll fit enough with your story and you'll like it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward for wereleopard58

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wereleopard58](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dive In At The Deep End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405309) by [wereleopard58](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58). 



[ ](http://i80.photobucket.com/albums/j169/galadriel34/My%20wallpapers/Hawaii%20Five-0/mcdannoforwereleopardcopy.jpg~original)

 click on the pic for the full size version


End file.
